


Bloody Chair

by Miss_Fallen



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Impaling, Not the fun kind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Jail isn't so bad, not compared to other things, but this is unnecessary.Day 4 - Impaling
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bloody Chair

Overall, his time spent in jail wasn’t  _ terrible _ . All he really has to compare it to is the hazy memories from his days with the Russians and HYDRA, so standards are pretty low. Steve’s the one with jail experience. Then again, that was back in the 30s, and the system is probably at least a little different now.

Anyway, not many people wanted to mess with the guy with a metal arm. They mostly kept him in solitary strapped to a chair with thick metal restraints. He knew it was gonna suck, letting them take him in, but it would also get this done and over with faster. Damien stopped by when he could. Apparently, he asked to take the lead on the case and got it. 

“Probably because they think I’m too green to do anything other than keep you here.”

“Are you?”

The kid shrugs, “Who knows. If I need help, I can always ask the Avengers.”

Bucky liked him; he’s a good kid. He does need to stop calling him a kid though, they’re probably about the same age. When Damien isn’t here, Bucky spends his time daydreaming up new stories to fill in gaps. They’re entirely false and outrageous, but it’s a way to pass the time. He’s only let out of the chair three times a day to eat and go to the bathroom, which is more than he expected. It’s all around the same time, too, not that he’s complaining, though. 

So it’s pretty surprising when someone comes by outside the usual times. Bucky wishes he was lying when he said that Damien’s the only one who stops by to see him. He once asked why the others hadn’t come. Damien groaned in that way that people who are so very done with their COs do. He said they were getting stonewalled at every turn, probably through some less-than-legal means. Bucky snorted upon hearing that.

“Give them time; they’ll find a way in. Steve’s the most stubborn son-of-a-bitch I’ve ever known, and I’ve known plenty.”

“I’ve no doubt. Captain Rogers’ already caused three agents to put in requests for assignments elsewhere, at least temporarily. My higher-ups are just shy of letting him in if only to get him off their backs.”

Bucky smirks and lifts his hand to wave from under the wrist restraint when Damien leaves. It gets him to laugh, so Bucky counts it as a win.

Now, back to the oddball here. He’s a stone-faced guy, even for a people-reader like Bucky, so it’s hard to get anything off of him. He’s also just standing there, studying the restraints keeping Bucky in the chair.

“Heya, pal. Whatcha up to?” Bucky doesn’t get a response. “I don’t know if it’s changed in the last couple of decades, but it’s rude not to answer questions. And stare, c’mon now.”

The next thing Bucky knows, there’s a knife sliding into his gut and chest. The first one hits an organ, and the second knife hits a lung.

He’s left gulping for air around the deflating lung. God, it feels terrible. Is this what Steve felt like when he had asthma attacks? Fuck, no wonder he’d get wiped after one.

“Just as you deserve.” The man walks out with the knives, leaving Bucky drowning in his own blood while more leaks out of his gut wound.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Bucky's not having a good time. This is Whump though, what did you expect?
> 
> (Despite any beliefs, I don't like hurting them, it's just really easy.)


End file.
